monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam
Monster Jam is a Monster Truck series promoted by USHRA and is owned by FELD Motorsports. The series was started in 1992 and is the longest running series to date. It is unique because a majority of the trucks that compete with Monster Jam are owned by the same company that owns Monster Jam, FELD. The series has had many tours, including a European tour, a Canadian tour, an Australian tour, an arena tour (Thunder Nationals), a freestyle-only tour (Freestyle Mania), and two summer tours (Path of Destruction and Summer Heat.) Six video games and one mobile app have been released by Monster Jam. Between 1997 and 2002, a points series was featured on the circuit. In 2015, the points set up was reintroduced in two new tours, the Amsoil More Monster Jam Triple Threat Series and the Fox Sports 1 Championship series. Every year since 2000, a World Finals has taken place at the end of March. History *1992 - Monster Jam is owned by Pace Motorsports *1992 - Monster Jam is started under the name "Monster Wars". *1992 - Thunder Nationals is started. *1997 - The Monster Jam name takes place of Monster Wars. "Inside Monster Jam" is broadcast on ESPN 2. *1998 - Pace gains the naming rights to Grave Digger. Monster Jam is broadcast on TNN's Motor Madness. *1999 - Pace gains the naming rights to Bulldozer. *2000 - SFX gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Hot Wheels begins producing Monster Jam die-cast toys. *2000 - A contract is started with SFX where SFX can run trucks based off of popular WCW wrestlers. The First Monster Jam World Finals takes place in Las Vegas. *2001 - Monster Jam's contract with WCW expires, retiring trucks like Goldberg. El Toro Loco, Blue Thunder, Madusa and Blacksmith debut. *2002 - Clear Channel gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. The first Monster Jam show out of North America takes place in Paris, France *2003 - Maximum Destruction, Monster Mutt and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles debut. Avenger becomes the first independent to win a World Finals Freestyle Championship. *2003 - Monster Jam begins broadcasting on Speed. *2005 - the first Monster Jam show in Europe takes place. Superman and Taz debut. *2006 - Live Nation gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Air Force Afterburner and Batman debut. *2007 - Captain's Curse debuts. *2009 - FELD Motorsports gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Advance Auto Parts becomes the title sponsor. Grinder debuts. *2010 - Freestyle Mania is introduced. The first backflip in competition is performed by Cam McQueen in Nitro Circus. Spider-Man returns to Monster Jam, and Iron Man debuts as it's teammate truck. Mohawk Warrior *2011 - Lucas Oil Crusader, Grave Digger the Legend, and Son-Uva Digger debut. *2012 - The Path of Destruction tour starts. Grave Digger's 30th anniversary is celebrated. Monster Energy, Metal Mulisha, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm and Northern Nightmare debut. *2013 - Max-D celebrates it's "Decade of Destruction". Advanced Auto Parts backs out from being Monster Jam's title sponsor on December 9. *2014 - #MoreMonsterJam is introduced in December. Monster Jam starts broadcasting on FS1 after Speed goes defunct. FELD teams up with BKT tires.All Marvel and DC trucks are retired by the end of the year. *2015 - The Fox Sports 1 Championship Series is started. *2016 - Monster Jam gets a new, updated, and modern logo which is used to this day. *2017 - Monster Jam celebrates their 25th Anniversary. Grave Digger celebrates it's 35th anniversary. The first frontflip in competition is performed by Lee O'Donnell in VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist at the World Finals. DC returns to Monster Jam, with the debut of Wonder Woman. *2018 - Max-D celebrates it's 15th anniversary. The last Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas takes place. At the end of the year the league loses major sponsors, those being VP Racing Fuels, Fox Sports and, most notably, Hot Wheels. *2019 - The All Star Challenge Event will be held, and the first official World Finals will take place outside of Las Vegas. Spin Master will become the new producers of Monster Jam die-cast toys, and NBC Sports will begin broadcasting Monster Jam shows. ChampionsCategory:Leagues Thunder Nationals *1992 - Marty Garza (Extreme Overkill) *1993 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1994 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1995 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1996 - Kirk Dabney (Overkill) *1999 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) *2000 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2001 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2002 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2003 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2004 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2005 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) *2006 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) Monster Wars *1993 - Fred Shafer (Bear Foot) *1994 - East Division: David Morris (Equalizer) West Division: Jack Willman (Taurus) Motor Madness Points Series *1999 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 12) Young Guns Shootout (Double Down Showdown) *2012 - Bari Musawwir (Spider-Man) *2013 - Joe Sylvester (Bad Habit) *2014 - Mikey Vaters (Overkill Evolution) *2015 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) *2016 - Scott Liddycoat (Dragon) *2017 - Tristan England (EarthShaker) *2018 - Cory Rummell (Pirate's Curse on Rage) Fox Sports 1 Series *2015 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2016 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 32) *2017 - West Coast: Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) East Coast: Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) More Monster Jam Tour *2015 - Morgan Kane (Maximum Destruction) *2016 - West Coast: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 25) East Coast: Cole Venard (Grave Digger 31) *2017 - West: Cole Venard (Grave Digger 31) East: Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger 23) Central: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) *2018 - West: Tristan England (EarthShaker) East: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) Central: Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger 32) Monster Jam Stadium Tours *2017 - Tour 3: Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) Tour 4: Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger 27) *2018 - Tour 1: Neil Elliott (Max-D) Tour 2: Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger 27) Tour 3: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 33) Tour 4: Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist) Monster Jam Arena Tours *2017 - Tour 4: Randy Brown (Grave Digger 29) Tour 5: Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger 28) Tour 6: Gary Porter (Carolina Crusher) *2018 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) Monster Jam All-Star Challenge *2019 - TBA Other Awards Since 2001, an awards ceremony would take place either before or after the Monster Jam World Finals to appreciate the best moves, drivers, etc. from the past season. Rising Star *2008 - Ed Eckert (Fullboar) *2009 - Jon Zimmer (Traxxas T-Maxx) *2010 - Jeremy Slifko (Backdraft) *2011 - Darren Migues (Bounty Hunter) *2012 - Morgan Kane (Stone Crusher) *2013 - Devin Jones (Barbarian) / Scott Buetow (Team Hot Wheels Firestorm) *2014 - Donald Epidendio (Titan) *2015 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) / Dustin Brown (Monster Mutt) *2016 - Zane Rettew (Stinger) *2017 - Matt Pagliarulo (Jester) *2018 - Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) Rookie *2001 - Steve Reynolds (Bulldozer) *2002 - Neil Elliott (High Roller) *2003 - Rick Raab (American Guardian) / George Balhan (Spider-Man) *2005- Dan Radoni (The Patriot) *2008 - Kristy Edge (Jurassic Attack) *2010 - Ryan Anderson (FELD Motorsports) *2011 - Bari Musawwir (Spider-Man) / Nick Owens (Iron Outlaw) *2012 - JR McNeal (Razin Kane) / Donald Epidendio (Titan) *2013 - Dustin Brown (Wolverine) *2014 - Mike Vaters II (Overkill Evolution) / Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) *2015 - Brianna Mahon (Scooby Doo) / Colton Eichelberger (Grave Digger) *2016 - Rosalee Ramer (Wild Flower) *2017 - Camden Murphy (Pirate's Curse) *2018 - Brandon Vinson (Grave Digger) Sportsman *2001 - John Seasock (Sudden Impact) / Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2002 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2003 - Rick Disharoon (Backdraft) *2008 - Trey Myers (Vaters Motorsports) *2009 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2010 - Chris Bergeron (Brutus) *2011 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2012 - Ron Duncombe (Maverik Monster Trakker) *2013 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2015 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) Mechanic / Technician *2008 - Eric Schweikard *2010 - Tommy Powers *2012 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) / Aaron Basl (Racesource Racing) *2013 - Cole Venard (Grave Digger the Legend) *2014 - Mark Cole (Max-D) / Jimmy Tracey (Vaters Motorsports) *2015 - Chris Fryman / Cameron Migues *2016 - Steven Thompson (Hurricane Force) *2017 - Buddy Young (Stinger) *2018 - Tim Mente (Natural Disaster Racing) / Dennis Fultz (Fox Sports 1 Cleatus) Team *2002 - 2Xtreme Racing (Jimmy & Dawn Creten) *2003 - Racesource Team (Tina & Pablo Huffaker) *2008 - Monster Trucks Unlimited (Steve Sims) *2009 - Monster Trucks Unlimited (Steve Sims) *2010 - Batman / Captain's Curse (John Seasock / Alex Blackwell) *2012 - Perrin Motorsports (Jeff & Jocelyn Perrin) *2013 - Monster Mutt Dalmatian / Lucas Oil Crusader (Candice Jolly / Linsey Weenk) *2014 - KABOOM! Motorsports (Devin Jones) *2015 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm / Monster Mutt Dalmatian (John Sweeney / George Pallatino) Improved Team *2003 - Flame Motorsports (David Smith) / Rap Attack (David Rappach) Humanitarian *2009 - Charles Benns (Pitbull) *2010 - John Seasock (Batman) / Frank Krmel (Blue Thunder) / Charles Benns (Pitbull) / Lupe Soza (Grinder) / Kathy Wills (TNT) / Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2011 - Candice Jolly (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) / Brandon Lambert (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - SINN Racing Most Improved Driver *2002 - Randy Brown (Pure Adrenaline) Outreach *2018 - Camden Murphy (Pirate's Curse) Fan Appreciation *2009 - Alex Blackwell (Captain's Curse) / Rod Schmidt (Grave Digger) Fan-Tastic *2010 - George Balhan (An Escalade) Sky High *2011 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) Leadership *2011 - Scott Douglass Special Recognition for Innovations in the Sport *2003 - Patrick Enterprises (Dan Patrick) / Racesource Team (Tina & Pablo Huffaker) / 2Xtreme Racing (Jimmy & Dawn Creten) / Deist Safety Special Recognition Award *2003 - Special T Tracks / Pro Tracks / Dirt Wurx Sponsor *2003 - Ford Extreme Air *2003 - Scott Hartsock (Gunslinger) *2008 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2009 - Frank Krmel (Donkey Kong) *2010 - Jon Zimmer (Amsoil Shock Therapy) *2011 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2012 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2013 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2014 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2015 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2016 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2017 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2018 - Rosalee Ramer (Wild Flower) Crash Madness *2001 - Eldon DePew (Bulldozer) *2003 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2008 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2010 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) / Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Nicole Johnson (Scooby Doo) *2014 - Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) *2015 - Chad Fortune (Soldier Fortune) *2017 - Xtreme Diesel (Dave Radzierez) *2018 - Randy Brown (Grave Digger) Wreck *2002 - Tony Farrell (Blue Thunder) Upset *2002 - Carl Van Horn (Spider-Man) defeating Tom Meents (Team Meents) (Racing in Tampa, Florida) Save *2002 - Charlie Pauken (Firemouth) *2003 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2008 - Don Frankish (Jurassic Attack) *2009 - Steve Koehler (Wrecking Crew) *2010 - Adam Anderson (Taz) *2011 - Lupe Soza (Grinder) *2012 - Chuck Werner (El Toro Loco) *2013 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) / David Smith (King Krunch) *2014 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) / Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) / Tom Meents (Max-D) *2015 - Arena: Jon Zimmer (Grave Digger) / Stadium: Tom Meents (Max-D) *2016 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2017 - Kelvin Ramer (Time Flys) *2018 - Arena: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) / Stadium: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger) Wheelie *2013 - Neil Elliott (Monster Mutt) Freestyle *2003 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) Donut *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Chris Bergeron (Brutus) *2011 - Marc McDonald (El Toro Loco) *2012 - Marc McDonald (El Toro Loco) *2013 - John Seasock (Grinder) *2014 - Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger) *2015 - Lee O'Donnell (The Rod Ryan Show) *2016 - Arena: Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) / Stadium: Tom Meents (Max-D) *2017 - Tom Meents (Max-D) *2018 - Tom Meents (Max-D) Wow Factor *2008 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Cam McQueen (Nitro Circus) *2012 - Lupe Soza (Grinder) *2013 - Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) / Damon Bradshaw (Monster Energy) *2014 - Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2015 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) / Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2016 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2017 - Chuck Werner (El Toro Loco) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) Arena Wheelie *2008 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - David Rappach (Rap Attack) *2010 - Ged Barcroft (Sheer Insanity) *2011 - Chad Fortune (Captain America) *2012 - Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger) / Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2013 - Brandon Derrow (Bad News Travels Fast) *2014 - Trent Montgomery (Iron Outlaw) *2015 - Matt Cody (Black Stallion) *2016 - Gary Porter (Carolina Crusher) *2017 - Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger) Arena Two-Wheel Skill *2018 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) Arena Freestyle *2009 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2010 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2011 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2012 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2013 - Greg Winchenbach (Crushstation) *2014 - Morgan Kane (Max-D) *2015 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2016 - Bari Musawwir (Zombie) *2017 - Alex Blackwell (Megalodon) *2018 - Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger) Stadium Wheelie *2008 - Bobby Parr (Team Suzuki) *2009 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2010 - Paul Strong (Martial Law) *2011 - George Balhan (Mohawk Warrior) *2012 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2013 - Steve Koehler (Wrecking Crew) *2014 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2015 - George Balhan (Mohawk Warrior) *2016 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2017 - Kelvin Ramer (Time Flys) Stadium Two-Wheel Skill *2018 - Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist) Stadium Freestyle *2008 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2009 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2010 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2011 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2014 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2015 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2016 - Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2017 - Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) Racing Champions *1999 - Brian Wolmack (Bear Foot) *2000 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2001 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2002 - Tom Meents (Team Meents) *2003 - Brian Barthel (Wolverine) *2004 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 19) *2005 - Madusa (Madusa) *2006 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 20) *2007 - John Seasock (Batman) *2008 - John Seasock (Batman) *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 20) *2011 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2014 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2015 - Todd LeDuc (Metal Mulisha) *2016 - Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 25) *2017 - Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) *2018 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 35) Freestyle Champions *2000 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 7) *2001 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2002 - Tom Meents (Team Meents) *2003 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2004 - (3-Way Tie) - Lupe Soza (El Toro Loco), Madusa (Madusa) & Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2005 - Jimmy Creten (Bounty Hunter) *2006 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2007 - Pablo Huffaker (Captain's Curse) *2008 - Adam Anderson (Taz) *2009 - Damon Bradshaw (Air Force Afterburner) *2010 - Charlie Pauken (Monster Mutt) *2011 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2012 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2013 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2014 - Todd LeDuc (Metal Mulisha) *2015 - Mike Vaters II (Overkill Evolution) *2016 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 32) *2017 - Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) Controversy In the recent years, Monster Jam has become the target of much controversy in the monster truck industry. Monster Jam has received much criticism for recent stadium and arena tracks, due to the lack of crush cars as well as, in general, uninteresting obstacles. However, the controversy accelerated even more recent years after FELD, despite claiming otherwise, was showing signs of ignoring fans complaints to tracks. Monster Jam has also been criticized for censorship. In 2017, FELD censored guns from several trucks for undisclosed reasons, including Gunslinger, changing it to Slinger, as well as altering Metal Mulisha and Soldier Fortune to remove the guns. Fans have heavily criticized this act of censorship as cowardly and unnecessary. However, Monster Jam has done more than just censor trucks. In 2017, evidence spawned that FELD executives monitor social media comments and remove any that have the slightest bit of criticism or even negativity, even if they do not breach terms of use. Many fans began reporting removal of critical comments from social media accounts, which diminishes evidence that FELD listens to fans, like they continually claim to. Another issue surrounding the sport is its use of fan judging in the past years. Monster Jam replaced official judges in 2015 and continued its use into early 2017. This caused controversy into some very well known tours and events such as the 2015 and 2016 Monster Jam World Finals where Monster Jam got a few celebrities to judge the freestyle competition. Most Monster Jam fans have disagreed with the judges scores on most runs, notably with Adam Anderson's winning freestyle run at World Finals 17. In mid-2018 however, the issue was resolved by Monster Jam and currently uses JudgesZone.com as its main scoring system. Due to the rapidly growing controversy in the sport, many fans have consequently left Monster Jam in favor of Monster Truck Throwdown, a monster league that debuted in 2012, and is gaining popularity. Fans were not the only ones who moved to Monster Truck Throwdown. Some drivers and Independent Teams have left Monster Jam and gained more interest in competing in the said league. A great example for this situation is Greg Winchenbach's Bottom Feeder Motorsports based out of Maine (Crushstation, Lumberjack). The team used to be a main competitor in Monster Jam for several years, however in 2016, the team left after having a said "argument" with FELD Motorsports. Another team that has left the league is Heavy Hitter Racing (Derick Anson). In the 2018 shows in Santiago, instead of the standard arena design, fans were surprised to see a track that more closely resembled those of pre-2013 arena shows. It is currently unknown if this will become the new arena design, or if it will only appear at this show. References